T-65-X-Flügel-Sternjäger
*Gebraucht: 65.000 - 90.000 X-Wing Deluxe Book and Model Set |Modifiziert= |Merkmale=Klappbare S-Flügel |Länge=*12,5 Meter *13,40 Meter (T-65C-A2 und einige T-65Bs) *13,31 (einige T-65Bs) |Breite=*11,76 Meter *11,46 Meter (einige T-65Bs) |Höhe=*2,4 Meter *3,08 Meter (einige T-65Bs) |Durchmesser= |Beschleunigung=3.700 g |Wendigkeit= |Sublicht=1.050 km/h |Flughöhe= |MGLT=100 MGLT |Antrieb=*4 Incom-4L4- Fusionstriebwerke *Repulsorlift-Antrieb |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1 *4 Incom-GBk-585-Hyperantriebsmotivatoren *Langstrecken-Hyperantrieb |Schild=*Schwere Deflektorschilde *1 Schildgenerator *Chempat-„Defender“-Schildgenerator |Hülle=*Durastahl-gepanzert *Titanlegierung |Abwehrmaßnahmen=Betriak-„Screamer“-Störsender |Energie=Kryogener Novaldex- 04-Z-Energiegenerator |Treibstoff=Benötigt |Sensoren=*Carbanti-Transceiver- Sensoreinheit *Fabritech-ANs-5d-„lock-track“-Vollspektrum-Transceiver *Zweckbestimmer Melihat-„Multi-Imager“-Energierezeptor *Tana-Ire- Elektrofotorezeptor *Fabritech-k-blakan-Minisensor |Kommunikation=Kommunikationssystem |Zielsuchsystem=*Fabritech-ANq-3.6-Verfolgungscomputer *IN-334-B-„Sichtlinie“- Holoabbildungssystem |Bewaffnung=*4 T&B-KX9- Laserkanonen *2 Krupx-MG7- Protonentorpedowerfer (je 3 Torpedos) |Navcom=*Navigationscomputer *10 Srpung-Koordinaten (Droide) |Crew=*1 Pilot *1 Astromechdroide |Passagiere= |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=Guidenhauser-Schleudersitz |Beladung=2 m³ |Hangar= |Vorräte=1 Woche (ohne Kampf) |In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung=2 VSY |Außer Dienst= |Letzte Sichtung=35 NSY |Zerstört= |Schlachten= |Besitzer= |Kommandanten= |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Mehrzweckjäger *Raumüber- legenheitsjäger *Sternzerstörer-Bekämpfung *Jägerschirm *Eskortschiff *Snubfighter *Patrouillenschiff *Angriffsschiff *Atmosphärenkampf *Luftunterstützung *Langstrecken- Aufklärung |Flotten=*Flotte der Rebellenallianz *Sturmengel *Flotte der Neuen Republik |Zugehörigkeit=*Rebellen-Netzwerk *Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik }} Eigenübersetzung von: To answer the obvious question: yes, we should be using X-wings as the backbone of Starfighter Command. General Merrick agrees. Garven Dreis, the same. Unless you put a blaster to their head, neither will fly anything else. - Wise words! Der T-65-X-Flügler war die ursprüngliche Variante des X-Flüglers der Incom-Gesellschaft. Er etablierte sich als optimaler Raumüberlegenheitsjäger, da er keine besonderen Schwächen besaß, konnte aber auch gegen Sternzerstörer eingesetzt werden. Bekannt wurde er durch seine Nutzung durch die Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik und die Neue Republik. Bekannte Submodelle des vielseitigen Mehrzweckjägers waren der T-65B und der T-65C-A2. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Raumkampf mit TIE-Jägern Ein normalerweise 12,5 Meter und beim T-65C-A2 13,40 Meter langer Rumpf bildete den Hauptteil, an dessen hinteren Seiten sich je zwei Incom-4L4-Fusionstriebwerke befanden, die eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 1.050 km/h und 100 MGLT ermöglichten. Von ihnen gingen nun die vier S-Flügel aus, die für eine Breite von 11,76 Metern sorgten und an deren Enden je eine KX9-Laserkanone von Taim & Bak angebracht war. Im Rumpf, unter dem Cockpit, welches sich unmittelbar vor dem S-Flügel-Stellmotor befand, waren zwei MG7-Protonentorpedowerfer von Krupx angebracht. Hinter dem Cockpit befand sich der Droidensockel. Die Crew des T-65s bestand standartmäßig aus einem humanoiden Piloten, welcher im Cockpit Platz hatte, und einem Astromechdroiden von Industrie-Automaton, der hinter dem Cockpit in seinem Sockel hauste. Häufig übernahm jedoch auch der Astromech das Schiff, sollte der Pilot nicht mehr in der Lage dazu sein. Die starke Bewaffnung, die schweren Schutzschilde, die Panzerung, der Klasse-1-Langstrecken-Hyperantrieb, die ausführliche Sensorausstattung mit Zielcomputer und das ausgeklügelte Unterlichtantriebssytem verliehen dem Mehrzweckjäger eine Reihe von Vorteilen, die ihn für verschiedenste Rollen geeignet machte: miniatur|links|Atmosphäreneinsätze Standardmäßig war der X-Flügler als Raumüberlegenheitsjäger unterwegs, der insbesondere den imperialen TIE-Jägern viel entgegenzusetzen hatte, da dieser außer in Sachen Geschwindigkeit und Raummanövrierfähigkeit nur Nachteile aufzuweisen hatte. Der X-Flügler konnte mit seiner Schnellig- und Wendigkeit, den Verteidigungssystemen und Protonentorpedos auch gegen Sternzerstörer und andere Großkampfschiffe vorgehen, insbesondere bei schnellen Angriffen per Hyperantrieb. Er diente als Eskortschiff für Transporter und als Sternjägerschirm bei Flotteneinsätzen. Auch war er insbesondere in Atmosphären sehr agil und konnte Luftunterstützung gegen stationäre und mobile Bodenziele wie Kampfläufer leisten. Neben einem Deflektorschildgenerator von Chempat und titanverstärkter Hülle mit Durastahlplatten war ein wichtiges Verteidigungssystem der „Screamer“-Störsender von Betriak. Geschichte Als Nachfolger des ARC-170-Sternjägers und des Z-95-Kopfjägers sollte der T-65 ein Grundpfeiler der imperialen Flotte sein. Durch Politik und wirtschaftliche Rivalität wurde die Incom-Gesellschaft zu Gunsten der Sienar-Flottensysteme jedoch ausgebootet, was den Rebellen nur Recht war, da sie nun die Schiffe für sich beanspruchen und ihren Bedürfnissen anpassen konnten. Schon bald sollten sie das Rückgrat des Sternjäger-Kommandos dienen, auch wenn Y-Flügler oft diese Rolle einnahmen. Die ersten Einsätze gingen vor allem von der Massassi-Gruppe aus. 2 VSY gehörte der X-Flügler schon zu den stärksten Jägern des Rebellen-Netzwerks. Einige waren jedoch auch in die Hände von Piraten gelangt und in den Rand-Regionen nicht selten anzutreffen. miniatur|links|Die ersten Einsätze Einer der ersten Einsätze war der Angriff auf Lothal der Allianz 1 VSY, bei der X-Flügler der Phönix-Staffel unter General Hera Syndullas Kommando einige Y-Flügel-Bomber zu den Treifstoffdepots und der Fabrik auf der Oberfläche eskortieren sollten. Sie zerstörten viele TIE-Jäger der Blockade und konnten sie durchbrechen, als Hera Vult Skerris' TIE/d-Defender-Elite abschoss, dieser das Magazin eines Leichten Kreuzers traf und dieser die Brückenaufbauten eines Sternzerstörers mit sich riss. Eine große Streitmacht von TIE-Jägern in der Atmosphäre zerstörte jedoch alle Jäger. Auch Saw Gerreras Rebellenmiliz auf Jedha besaß sechs in der Staffel der Sturmengel zusammengefasste X-Flügler. Von diesen grau gefärbten Schiffen waren meist nur wenige funktionsrüchtig. 0 VSY zerstörte die Blau-Staffel unter anderem mit X-Flüglern im Scharmützel von Eadu die dortige imperiale Forschungsbasis. In der folgenden Schlacht von Scarif wurden einige T-65C-A2s eingesetzt, um gegen die Imperiale Flotte zu kämpfen. Die Blau-, Grün- und Rot-Staffel führten Angriffe auf das Schildtor durch, schalteten Sternzerstörer-Schildgenerator aus und leisteten Luftunterstützung für Bodentruppen. miniatur|links|Auf dem Weg in die Schlacht von Yavin, mit geschlossenen S-Flügeln 22 X-Flügler stellten sich in der Schlacht von Yavin dem Todesstern. Nur Wedge Antilles' und Luke Skywalkers T-65Bs der Rot-Staffel überstanden die Schlacht, letzterer konnte die Kampfstation jedoch mit gezielten Protonentorpedotreffern in den kritischen Entlüftungsschacht vernichten. Patrouillen-X-Flügler wurden zu dieser Zeit zu Aufklärungszwecken genutzt. 1 NSY hatte die Allianz eine große Menge X-Flügler auf ihren Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzern stationiert, in der Schlacht von Mako-Ta verlor sie jedoch über die Hälfte der Großkampfschiffe und 90 % der Jäger. Skywalker und Antilles gründeten dabei die Rogue-Staffel. 3 NSY eskortierten X-Flügler die evakuiernden Transporter in der Schlacht von Hoth gegen die Todesschwadron. Auch beim Angriff auf den Zweiten Todesstern 4 NSY war der T-65 in der Rot- und der Corona-Staffel präsent. X-Flügler waren in Sternjägerschirmen und in dessen Inneren zugegen, als Antilles den Nordturm-Regulator des Reaktorkerns zerstörte. Die Danger-Staffel nutzte T-65s bei der Schlacht von Naboo während der Operation Asche. Eigenübersetzung von: Compared to the Resistance's current T-70 X-wing squadrons, these stats still hold up pretty well. I'm always happy to fly a T-65. miniatur|rechts|Die letzten Einsätze gegen das Imperium Die Neue Republik vertraute in den letzten Kämpfen gegen das Imperium weiterhin auf den T-65: Das Inferno-Kommando trug mit X-Flüglern Siege auf Takodana und bei der Chinook-Station davon; die Corona-Staffel verteidigte Naboo. Die Phantom-Staffel war ein entscheidender Faktor bei der Befreiung von Kashyyyk, und Dutzende T-65s beteiligten sich in der Schlacht von Jakku, die den Untergang des Imperiums mit sich brachte, wobei nicht wenige der Jäger getroffen abstürzten. 9 NSY flog eine Gruppe von drei T-65s einen Angriff auf Ranzar Malks Raumstation, als sie einen aus einem Gefängnisschiff mitgenommenen Notsender dorthin verfolgten. Der T-70-X-Flügel-Sternjäger entwickelte sich schließlich als sein Nachfolger; Prototypen waren 5 NSY aktiv. Der T-65 erfreute sich dennoch jahrzehntelang weiterhin der Beliebtheit bei guten Piloten: T-70- und T-85-Ass Poe Dameron schätzte die Eigenschaften des Vorgängers sehr, und Iden Versio hielt am T-65 fest, selbst als sich der T-70 weitgehend etabliert hatte. Luke hatte indes seinen X-Flügler ins Exil auf Ahch-To mitgenommen und unter Wasser gelagert. Als Rey sich 35 NSY ebenfalls auf den einsamen Planeten zurückziehen wollte und deshalb den TIE/wi-Wisper-Abfangjäger zerstörte, mit dem sie angekommen war, traf sie auf den Macht-Geist Skywalkers. Er machte ihr bewusst, dass der Sith-Wegweiser im soeben verbrannten Jäger alle Informationen bot, um den Geschichtsverlauf auch ohne Rückzug in ihrem Sinne zu beeinflussen, und barg seinen alten Jäger aus den Fluten. Es gelang Rey, somit den Weg nach Exegol zu Sheev Palpatine zu finden und der Flotte des Widerstandss den Weg zu weisen. Hinter den Kulissen An einer Stelle gibt Absolut alles, was du wissen musst fälschlicherweise 1.250 km/h an, an anderer Stelle steht korrekterweise 1.050 km/h. Quellen * * * * * * * * *''Die Waffe eines Jedi'' *''Verlorene Welten'' *''Nachspiel'' **''Lebensschuld'' **''Das Ende des Imperiums'' *''Zerstörte Hoffnungen'' *''Battlefront II (2017)'' *''Commander (Spiel)'' *''Rogue One – Die Illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Absolut alles, was du wissen musst'' *''Das ultimative Buch'' *''Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''X-Wing Deluxe Book and Model Set'' * *''Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Rebel Starfighters Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * }} Einzelnachweise en:T-65B X-wing starfighter es:Caza estelar T-65B Ala-X fi:T-65 X-siipinen tähtihävittäjä fr:X-Wing T-65B it:Caccia stellare T-65 X-Wing ja:T-65B Xウイング・スターファイター ko:T-65B X윙 스타파이터 nl:T-65 X-Wing Starfighter pt:Legends:Caça estelar X-wing T-65 ru:Звёздный истребитель T-65B «X-wing»/Канон Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Incom-Gesellschaft Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Sternjägermodelle der Neuen Republik Kategorie:X-Flügler Kategorie:Kanon